Wedding Bell Blues
by twisster the hedgehog
Summary: Im not going to try hard on writing a summary because thats one of my weaknesses and arch nemesses so heres the catch... a story of silver and blazes wedding someones return And just to warn you ONE CHARACTER DEATH. in a later chapter.
1. intro

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the sonic characters

Wedding Bell Blues

proleguel

It was a dark and rainy night, A silver hedgehog sit on king sized bed inside a small but cozy home. He held a small black box, it was open and inside was velvet lining it contained a ring the ring was golden with the finest details and it had a gem, Shaped like fire and glowing orange. The hedgehog, was a beautiful silvery color his muzzle was a timid pale, his chest fur looked like a cloud in the sky. He wore gloves that were a snowy white and golden rings that had a blue line going around them, on the pal and back of his gloves was a line with a O at the top glowing a brilliant light blue. the hedgehog said ," Tomorrow i will do it." as if promising himself.

_Ya, ya I know its small but i promis you chapter 1 will be very long.

R&R please


	2. Chapter 1: A great way to start a day

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the sonic characters!

Authors Note: I am really excited to share this story with you i wrote on paper last year so ill try and finish it as fast as possible. And I am really sorry for the long wait i'm failing school right now.

Wedding Bell Blues

Chapter 1: A "great" way to start a day

Silver yawns as he wakes up, he rubs his eyes. As he realizes what will happen that day he had it all planed out. First he would get ready he had a white tuxedo and a red tie., then he would pick up blaze near 5:00 he would drive her to the most fanciest restaurant he could find. After they would finish eating he would take her to the valley only he knew of. And then he would do it, he was quite pleased with himself. Silver gets out of his bed and takes a shower, and eats breakfast. And he smiled he knew what was next, work with shadow. He walks in his room and gets on his security guard uniform it was mainly blue. He runs out the door excited for what the day would bring. He pulls up at shadows house and honks his horn. he sees shadow walk over to the car. Silver,"Hi Shadow!" Shadow just sits there eyes staring forward, he was wearing the same uniform. Silver drives up to the mall where they worked. Shadow casually hopped out of the car, so did Silver. Shadow and Silver were partners in their patrolling routes Shadow was the expert and Silver was the rookie. After a few rounds in their patrolling route when a voice was heard on the intercom,"THIS IS A ROBBERY STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND MY ARMY WON'T SHOOT YOU! mwahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silver hears Shadow snicker and Shadow can't help but grin as he pulls out his pistol. Silver gets butterflies in his stomach as shadow looked at him expectantly. Silver pulled out his gun, He has never had to shoot or kill anybody. Shadow leads the way to where the robbers were, as soon as they got there they were met with heavy gunfire. "They have an LMG Silver be ready, this is the real deal." shadow said. Everything around silver seemed to be going in slow motion... the ear drumming bangs... blood staining the ground... he gulped as he peeked over the cover ... and fired his gun.

I know, I know , this chapter isn't that long i'm just not confident with it yet. please review.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Sonic and co. Even though I wish I did...

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm begging to get bored writing this story so don't expect any chapters every week even though you usually expect it in a few months or a year or so... so for now just enjoy this chapter for now!

Chapter 2: Cleaning the mess.

Silver was exhausted, the fight with the Robbers took for ever and even though they won there were two... no... three things they needed to do the third was just a job for Silver though.

Task 1: Find the leader of these robbers, Task 2: Clean up mess, Task 3: Let Blaze know He's all right. (yes blaze is alive...I know you guessed that... I just wanted to interrupt the story.. ;P) Shadow was currently interrogating some of the robbers... So Silver walks over to a robber, He looked like some sort of mink that was colored Black and gray and had mohawk looking hair. His eyes were the strangest about his characteristics one eye was purple and seemed to be full of life, while the other was glazed over and seemed to be unfocused and it's color was a cold, lifeless gray. It made Silver feel uneasy as the eyes bore into his soul. Silver did his best to ignore the eyes of this mink, he had to try and get some answers out of this guy. "W-why are you here? What was your objective?" He stuttered out. The Mink merely smirked a wicked smile and said ," You... you can feel it can't you? It doesn't feel pleasant does it?". Silver was now very confused until he realized that the Mink ment the strange feeling the half living and half dead eyes are planting in his soul. A feeling of Sorrow and sadness. The mink chuckled,"Yes... Master will be pleased..." Silver then realized they had yet to discover who their leader was but, Master? What does he mean Master? ,"W-who's your Master?" The mink began to laugh insanely as a red liquid leaked out of the corner of his mouth. And the all the 'robbers' suddenly start to drift into a black misty smoke that began to dissolve into thin air.

In another dimension A mink walked up to a shadowy figure his eyes showed pure evil. "Master, We found the one you have been searching for... we found Silver The Hedgehog" The shadowy figure smile grew wide " Silver The Hedgehog... your end is nie..." and an evil laugh the most sinister laugh that make your spine shiver so much it'd snap echoed through ragged walls of a cave.

Ya, I know small chapter but I am pleased with how it turned out. I have a favor to ask all you readers I need some ideas for this story because sooner or later i'm gonna need it so please leave your suggestion in the reviews.

Please R&R

-Twisster Hedgehog


End file.
